The Neuropathology Core has a central role in our Program Project. The approach of this Core will be multidisciplinary, using conventional neuropathological and state-of-the-art molecular neurobiological methods to evaluate mechanisms of ischemic brain injury. The staff of the Core will conduct quantitative neuropathological assessments of the regional/cellular localization and severity of brain damage in rat and mouse models of focal cerebral ischemia and in mouse and piglet models of cardiac arrest/CPR. In addition, the Core will function as a molecular neuropathology facility for centralized use of immunoblotting, northern blotting, in situ hybridization, histochemistry, and immunocytochemistry for the quantitative determination of ischemia/reperfusion-induced abnormalities in signal transduction and cell death pathways. The investigators supported by the Core have a long-standing history of productivity in clinical and experimental neuropathology, neuroanatomy, and/or molecular neuroscience; therefore, the core activities will support and coordinate the analysis of experimental material generated in the Program Project.